The Coital Tally
by bittuursweet
Summary: A one shot based on the latest Season 11 Episode 16. "The Neonatal Nomenclature. Might contain some spoilers. Rated M for a reason.


**A/N: Hello!! I'm back with a one shot hehe. I can't write fanfics that frequently because I'm currently reviewing for a national licensure exam. So I can only write one shots when I have the time. This story contains spoilers from the latest episode S11Ep16 "The Neonatal Nomenclature." And also a bit canon hehe. Hope you guys like this! I only wrote this for a short time. So sorry for any grammar or spelling errors.**

 **And also**

 **I own nothing, everything about The Big Bang Theory belongs to Bill Prady, and Chuck Lorre, and Warner Bros.**

Amy was sitting in the dining area and typing away on her laptop when she heard the jiggling of keys and looked up as Sheldon opened the door to their apartment.

"Hello, Sheldon."

She greeted, but was responded to by a cold mention of her name.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

Sheldon sat down and sighed, "Remember during lunch? When you walked by our table and we were talking about something that we did four times?"

"Yeah.." Amy said, slowly getting up to sit beside him on their teal couch.

"Well it's not watching La La Land. And thank you by the way for mentioning that in front of the guys, now they're going to start making jokes about it." Sheldon said, rolling his eyes and continued,

"Anyway, do you remember anything else that we've done four times?"

He looked intensly at his soon to be wife, his Amy, and then his eyes went down to Amy's lips, thinking about those four times that they've been extremely intimate – something that not once in his life he thought was possible before he met Amy.

Ever since their conversation during lunch, he was very distracted by those thoughts. He thought about his hands caressing Amy's hips, Amy's lips, and her well rounded bosom and the memories of them tasting each other. Even though they've only done it four times, it was for hours; And it was something so special between them that whenever they do it, for him it feels more than just sex, it feels like their love grows deeper with every pant, every sweat, every kiss, every thrust, and every high.

He remembered the time that they did it during Halley's birthday, in Stuart's room,

 _"Oh God... Yes... Sheldon.. I'm so close.."_

 _Amy said panting, and straddling Sheldon, with all of her clothes on except for her panties which she put in Sheldon's pants pocket._

 _He was so excited for this moment. He felt really bad that they got sick because of him not preparing the food enough. But he was relieved that they both felt better before Amy's birthday ends._

 _He nuzzled into her neck, groaning and controlling himself while thrusting into her like there's no tomorrow. He licked the sensitive spot between her ears and neck. She tasted so sweet despite the sweat from their love making. How can she taste so good? And how can I not care about the germs from this act? He forgot all about it when he heard Amy's moan which encouraged him to go faster._

 _Her moans make it hard for him to control himself, but he waited until Amy clenched her walls against his length and they experienced pure intoxicating bliss –almost at the same time, riding their highs and trying their best to hold it for as long as they could as well as not to scream each other's names._

 _Amy bit his shoulder, inflicting a deep love bite even though he's still wearing his two shirts – as she tries to stifle her moan as quietly as she can, with Sheldon grunting into her neck. She then brought her lips into his – kissing him passionately for a long time before slipping out of him._

He woke up from his trance when Amy tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sheldon? Are you alright? Why are your ears all red?"

Amy was confused when suddenly Sheldon scooted closer to her, their faces too close that he can only see her emerald eyes and whispered with a deeper voice, "You really don't remember?"

Amy gulped. She catched the drift. She felt a hot sensation moving up to her face, her stomach, and _down there._ She wanted to plunge into him; kiss him like never before, and do that thing that he is talking about for the fifth time. She was hungry for him, for his touch, his scent, his everything; And the strong smell of talc and his fabric softener is not making it easier for her to control herself.

But she didn't want to look too clingy. And she didn't want to assume anything.

And so with her hands shaking, she cleared her throat and whispered "Hoo."

She was relieved when Sheldon cupped her face and kissed her passionately, hungrily, and with his tongue gliding over her lips, asking for entrance. She allowed it as she parted her lips and their tongues danced together.

Coming up for breath, she asked, "Sheldon? What are we doing?"

Sheldon kissed her again for a while before finally saying, "Well, seeing that we did this when Bernadette's first child was born, I think it's just right that we do it again now that they'll be having their second child. Don't you agree?" He raised his eyebrows, which Amy finds extremely sexy.

He kissed her again and Amy smiled behind the kiss, knowing that Sheldon only found the perfect excuse for doing this – as he so call it – "frenzied lovemaking".

She beamed, "I agree."

And before they know it, they're in their bedroom, with their clothes off, neatly folded on the hamper, with Sheldon on top of Amy and their hands exploring each other's body.

Sheldon moved his hands to tease Amy's nipples, and started sucking on it while looking at Amy's flushed face and rosy cheeks. He loves making her feel good.

"Yes.. God that feels so good" Amy moaned as she entwined her fingers into his hair, before bringing his face back to hers and started kissing him again. Then her hands went down to start stroking his length, making Sheldon moan into the kiss.

"Amy.. If you do that I won't last much longer." looking at her eyes asking for consent.

Amy smiled and knew what he meant as she guided his member into her already hot and wet core, both gasping at the blissful feeling that they've long forgotten as he entered her.

"I missed this." Sheldon whispered into Amy's ear, while thrusting slowly into her, careful not to hurt her.

"We just did this months ago remember? But I missed this too." Amy said, peppering kisses onto Sheldon's neck.

"Mm.. Yeah but then I always miss doing this with you."

He then thrusted faster, feeling his orgasm build up. He lovingly gazed at his bethroted, loving how her well-rounded bosoms are bouncing up and down together with his thrusts.

"Sheldon.. I can't.."

Amy dug her nails deep into Sheldon's back, feeling that she's close to her high, until they both reached their climax together and finishing it with a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Amy." Sheldon whispered, still catching his breath, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you more." she said as she chastely gave him a peck.

"Hmm. I highly doubt that. My love for you, just like my genius, is unbeatable." Sheldon jokingly said while slipping out of her and then laying beside her, wrapping his arms around her and placing his chin on top of her head.

"Okay fine you win." Amy said as she kissed his jaw, when they heard Sheldon's phone ringing.

"You better get that. I'll go and wash up." Amy said, already making her way to the shower.

Sheldon looked at the caller ID and saw Penny's name on it.

"What is it?" he answered.

"I need you to come here to Bernadette's, she needs company and I have a dinner meeting."

"Why me?"

"Well, for starters Howard and Amy are going to be working later tonight, Raj will be working, too. And Leonard.. well he already went there and I think I saw him wiping away some tears in our apartment. And plus, you're the only one left who hasn't accompanied her!"

He sighed. He wanted to spend more time with Amy. But he knows that Amy will prefer if he go to Bernadette's to keep her company. And plus, the game that he ordered from eBay came today. So it will be a good time to try it out since Bernadette can't refuse it when he shows it to her.

"Fine." he finally says. "But I'll be there in about an hour."

He wanted to make another addition to their coital tally.

 **A/N: Hope you guys like this! It's my first time writing an M-rated fan fic so I'm kind of nervous of what you guys will think. I'm sorry if it made you cringe or you don't like it. Thank you if you do hehe. Please leave a review! Reviews are much appreciated :D**


End file.
